Happy Tree High
by Kyla and Team iNSaNiTY
Summary: Flippy, Splendid and Russell have their lives changed forever. Three new students come to their humble school and cause mischief. One has PTSD, one is discorded thanks to a terrible past and one is a bully. What will happen to the three? Anime/Human


Me: It's summer!

DPB: Enjoy~

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

BE-

Click

His hand presses the snooze button and sits up on the bed. He stretches his arms and steps off the mattress.

He enters in the bathroom and takes a shower. The warm water hits his skin lightly as he leans on the wall.

He tries to rethink the events that have been happening. His best friend, and love of his life, has rejected him.

They know each other ever since they were kids. Now… she has rejected him. Not physically. She still thinks of him as a friend, but has no idea that he has a crush on her.

Why am I saying she rejected him when she's clueless? Well, she fell for a boy. And he was older than her!

He couldn't bear it, but he's dealing with it. He's not going to do anything but cheer his best friend on.

She was a sweet girl. Very shy and caring.

He sighs and turns off the water. He steps out of the shower, dries up, brushes his teeth and straighten his light green hair.

He exits the bathroom and changes into his usual clothing. Black tank top, cameo jacket, army pants, black combat boots and his green beret.

Lastly, he throws on his dog tags. He used to work in the army, but reassigned early. He did kill his target, but he also killed his teammates.

The war was still going to this day, but he couldn't bear it any more. So he signed out and went back to high school.

He sighs once again, picks up his cameo backpack and heads out the door.

He walks down the street for about a few minutes until he stopped in front of his other best friend's house. He has known him ever since they were in middle school.

How they met is when a bully was picking on him. He tried standing up, but he got the snot beat out of him.

The two became friends ever since.

The door swings open and his friend comes tripping out. He does a barrel roll and lands in front of the ex-army man.

He smiles sheepishly as he fixes his red eye mask. The army man rolls his eyes and lends a hand to the bluette.

He takes it and gets pulled up. "What made you in a hurry?" he asked. The bluette rubs the back of his head as the duo start walking.

"Eh, nothing," he answered, "I just tripped."

The greenette face palmed, "Splendid…"

The bluette, Splendid, laughs. "You know I'm clumsy in the morning. I still need my sleep dude!"

The greenette rolls his eyes.

"Flippy! Splendid!"

The greenette, Flippy, stopped with Splendid following behind. A little red head with flakes in her hair ran up to the duo. She was wearing a pale sweater with limp shoulders, a black skirt, knee socks and flats.

Splendid smiled ear to ear and ran over to the red-head. He grabbed her and gave her a good noggie. "Flaky! How's my favorite girl?"

Flaky giggles nervously as she lightly pushes him away, "I'm fine." She smiles shyly at the duo.

Flippy smiles slightly, but frowns again, "Come on, we don't want to be late."

The other two nod and follow him towards a building. The building was their high school.

Happy Tree High.

Their town had two curses. One, the town already had, cheating death almost every time they die. No one knows how it happened, but no one really complained. The problem was, if they try to leave the town, they rot to death and die. Not coming back to life.

Nobody tried to leave.

And the second curse was brought to them thanks to a boy genius named Sniffles. When he first came to this town, he was coming back from an expedition for searching for a Mayan statue.

When he brought the Mayan statue, the whole town has been dying in the most random ways.

But no one blamed him since he was still a kid.

The trio enters the building and goes their separate ways. The boys were in their sophomore year and Flaky was still in her freshmen year.

Flippy and Splendid enter their homeroom and sit in their desks. Flippy propped his head in his hand and stares blankly at the wall.

Another student enters the room and sits next to Flippy. In the corner of his eye, he could see the sea blue-green hair of Russell.

Let's just say he and Flippy don't really see eye to eye. They weren't enemies nor friends; it's more like a frenemie relationship.

He hears the door open to the classroom and the teacher enters in. she puts down some papers on her desk and faced the class.

"Good morning class. Today, we have a new student."

Everyone didn't seem impressed.

"She came all the way from Indiana, so treat her with kindness." She turns to the door, "You may come in now!"

A foot pops from the door and then a head. She smiles widely at the class and enters in.

She had orange hair that stopped at her waist. It was in a low pony tail and her bangs were messy.

She wore a normal orange t-shirt, skinny jeans and a band-aid on her left cheek. And lastly, her eyes were a chocolate brown.

She waves to the class, "Hi! I'm Discord; it's nice to be here!"

The class just boredly stares at the orange head. She drops her arm limply and frowns. She takes one of her books and placed it on the teacher's desk.

The teacher doesn't notice the orange book and points her to the seat next to Russell. She plops herself on it and sticks her fingers in her ears.

Russell looks at her confused and glanced back at the teacher's desk. There was a lit fuse on one page and it seemed it was almost burned up.

When it was fully burned, the book exploded. The teacher screams and the first row jumps in shock.

Confetti and paint covered the teacher and the first row. Some confetti was flying in the air and paint was splattered all over the white board.

Flippy, Splendid and Russell sat there dazed and slowly turned their heads towards Discord, was holding back bursts of laughter.

The teacher glares at Discord. "Ms. Discord!" she snapped, "Go to the principal's office now!"

Discord snickered and got out of her seat. Before she left the classroom, she turned on her heel and smirked at everyone, "Have fun with exploding rotten eggs. I'm the only one to defuse them." She turned on her heel again and left.

The teacher rolled her eyes. But before she could pick up a broom, the desk tops burst open and egg splattered all over the students.

Flippy sat there dazed, Splendid was shocked and Russell was furious.

Class ended early and everyone went out to clean themselves up. Splendid was trying to help Flippy, but Flippy was being very fidgety.

Russell stomped over to the principal's office. But he crashes right into Discord, who was going the opposite direction.

Discord rubbed her head and looked up to Russell, since she was shorter than him. Russell glared at her, "What the hell was that for!?" Russell snapped, "You just egged us!"

Discord blinked, and then started laughing. "Really?! And I missed it! AHHAHAHAHA!"

Russell started fuming, "You think that's funny?!"

Discord nodded, "Yep! My name is Discord, duh! I'm a trickster! I'm a discorded fox! If you think you're so smart, tell me what 'discord' means!"

She turns on her heel again, but stopped midway. "Um…" she glances over her shoulder nervously, "Uh… do you know where the office is?"

Russell rolls his eyes and sighs, "Fine. I'll lead you to it."

Russell walks pass her and she follows with a hop in her step. Russell stares forward, but Discord stares at the pirate intensely.

He felt a shiver down his back. "Why are you staring at me for?" Russell asked coldly.

Discord tilted her head, "What's your name?"

Russell rolled his eyes, "Didn't you listen to the teacher?"

Discord shook her head. "Of course you didn't." Russell said, "Russell."

"What happen to your right hand and your left eye?"

Russell glared at her, "None of your business."

Discord puffs, "Pweese! I wanna know! Why do you dress like a pirate? I like the black flock and hat!"

Russell felt as if he lost a screw. "Can you shut up with the questions!"

Discord clamps her mouth shut.

The two stop in front of a door. "Here we are." Russell said dully.

Discord nodded and smiled, "Thank you Resell!"

"It's Russell."

"Whatever!"

She opens the door and runs in while yelling, "Clean that egg off. You reek!"

Back with Splendid and Flippy, they were still getting egg off. When Splendid was about to clean his face, a fist drilled into his head.

His face smashed against Flippy's and they crashed to the floor. A laughed howled behind them.

Splendid peels his face off Flippy's and glanced over his shoulder. A guy with short dark gray hair, a gray tank top, cut jean shorts, sneakers, and a red dog collar with a gold tag.

He stopped laughing and smirked at Splendid. "That was the most terrible smash ever! But, you should a seen your faces!"

Flippy growled and shoved Splendid off. Splendid scrambled to his feet.

"Hey dude! That was uncalled for!" Splendid snapped while pointing a finger. The guy looked horrified, "Don't call me dude! I'm a chick you jack!"

Now Splendid looked horrified, "W-" a fist collides with his face.

He falls to the floor. The girl brushes her hair back with her hand and glared at the knocked bluette.

"The names Bravery, now outta the way!" Bravery steps on Splendid's back and walks across his body.

Splendid peels his face off the ground and glances up to Flippy. "Thanks for the help!" he said sarcastically.

Flippy lended a hand, "Your welcome." Splendid takes it and gets pulled to his feet.

Splendid brushes his pants off and egg splatters on the ground.

Me: I feel as if I made Russell a little OCC. Oh well! Short! Sry!

Discord: Join the iNSaNiTY Group! Pm Kyla and she will give you more information!

Bravery: Don't flame or complain, Read & Review.


End file.
